Normal Bills
Normal Bills ''' '''Delete a Character: Terminates a lacky.... no.. not fired.. they're actually disintegrated... Change Name: No longer want to be Billium Santos Frankleton De Guatamala? Great news! you can change your name!!! And it's FREE! Reincarnation/Transmigration: Mana: 50 per hit dice You are reincarnated to level 1. Refer to Reincarnation in the basics section... Reincarnate to Atone for Sins: Mana: 500 Reincarnate to level 1 and all felonies are removed..... Oh.. and you become a prinny... good luck. Stronger Enemies: Mana: 100-goes up by 50 every time it's passed Your enemies gain the Advanced Creature template every time this bill is passed.. yeah... screw that. no more than 20 of these can be in effect at any given time. Weaker Enemies: Mana: 100 For those who like to prey on the weak and defenseless.... HELL YEAH! Cancels one "Stronger Enemies" Bill. Eyewear Inventory: Mana: 100 '''(huff huff) I.. I really like your glasses... Able to buy Glasses at Rosenqueen Armor shops. '''Belt Inventory: Mana: 100 What do you mean it's not "that kind" of belt!?!? Able to buy Belts at Rosenqueen Armor shops. Shoe Inventory: Mana: 100 Yeah, but you still can't Light Dash... Able to buy Shoes at Rosenqueen Armor shops. Weights Inventory: Mana: 100 ''' Take em off! I'll allow it! Able to buy Weights at Rosenqueen Armor shops. '''Orbs Inventory: Mana: 200 My crystal ball says that yo-... No.. it's not a snow globe... no you can't see it... Able to buy Orbs at Rosenqueen Armor shops. Emblem Inventory: Mana: 950 Now I have all 5 pieces of... oh... Exodus... sorry.. Able to buy Emblems at Rosenqueen Armor shops. Improve Counterattacks: Mana: 500 ''' Wu-Tah Bitch! Character gains +1 to Attacks of opportunity until his/her next Reincarnation. This can be passed a total of 5 times for each character. '''Improve Movement: Mana: 500 RUN COWARD! BEWARE I LIVE! Character gains +10 feet to their movement until his/her next Reincarnation. This can be passed a total of 5 times for each character. Extra EXP: Mana: 2000 I just punched you in the face so hard I think I took your virginity.... First enemy defeated in next battle grants an additional 20 Exp per point in it's CR. Bonus Gauge Boost: Mana: 500 Extra Credit!! Two words that make delinquents VERY "happy". Gain an extra 100 hl X Creature's CR worth of items in the next battle. Prinny Day: Mana: 50 Every Penguin has his day, and today... is not that day... Can only use Prinnies in next battle. Raise Military Funds: Mana: 500 Tax money? Like hell!!! Extort HL donations from senators. I want to become a senator: Mana: 250 ''' Oooh! Oooh! I wanna be fat, Ugly, and Money hungry too!! You become part of the Dark Assembly, and gain the template "Senator" '''I want stronger voice: Mana: 150 '''LOUD NOISES!! Increases your Influence as a Senator by 30 points. '''Make the Ultimate Warrior: Mana: 1500 UNLIMITED POWER! Makes the Allows you to prestige into the Chaos Soldier or Gideon Class. I want better stats: Mana: 3500 'I call hax! I call hax! Grants you a +1 inherent bonus to a single ability score. You can only have up to a +5 inherent ability bonus in each ability score. '''I want even better stats: Mana: 1500 '''What is this power gaming bullshit!? This increases the maximum inherent bonus you can recieve in a single ability score by +1 to a maximum of (+15). This doesn't increase your inherent bonus, it just increases the maximum inherent bonus you can recieve to that ability score. '''I want to change my levels!: 50 mana per hit dice '''My life is flashing before my eyes! You reset your levels to a certain point. You can trade out class levels with this. Double the price if you are trading out levels from a previous reincarnation, or if you are trading out levels as a monster class. '''I want different skills!: 10 mana per skill point '''I forget math now.... You can trade out skill ranks into other skills. This costs 10 mana for every skill point you want to move to another skill. '''I want different Feats!: 30 mana per feat '''My feats hurt, time for a feat rub! You can trade out feats. This costs 30 mana for every feat you wish to trade out. You must still meet all prerequisites for the feat and you must also possess the prerequisites for any feat you previously possessed to use any feats that are based off of it. '''I wanna be a different race!: Mana: 50 '''Racial insecurities be damned! ' ' You lose all of your racial bonuses and gain the bonuses of a new race. You must still meet requirements for racial abilities, feats, or class features that require you to be a certain race. '''I want more skills!: Mana: 2500 '''Git gud kid! ' ' Select a single skill, this skill is now a class skill for you until you reincarnate. You can select this multiple times, each time selecting a new skill. ' ' '''I want more Skill Points!: Mana: 1500 '''More points, more powah! ' ' You gain 1 skill point per hit dice. These skill points can be allocated to any skill that you can place ranks in. You can select this multiple times, to a maximum of 5 times. '''I want to be better than the best!: Mana: 3500 '''Like no one ever waaaaas!! ' ' You increase the maximum skill ranks of a single skill by 3. This doesn't increase your ability in the skill, it only allows you to put more ranks in said skill. This can be selected up to 10 times for each skill. '''Everything is my favorite!: Mana 2500 '''I love Wizards! I love Barbarians! I LOVE DARK AMALGAMATIONS! ' ''' You can select a second class to be your favored class. This can be selected multiple times, selecting a different class each time. '''I want more Titles!: Mana: 1500 The more titles you have, the more important you look! Select any two titles that you possess and combine them together. This can be selected up to 4 times for each title. 'I want to use more weapons: Mana 1000 '''So I can kick more people's asses! ' ' You gain proficiency in 1 weapon of your choice. This can be selected multiple times, selecting a different weapon each time. '''I want to use my abilities more!: Mana: 2500 '''So I can show off 25% more! ' ' Select a single ability usable a number of times per day equal to 3+ an ability modifier. You gain 3 additional uses per day of that ability. This can be selected up to 5 times for each ability. '''I want to use my other abilities more!: Mana: 2500 '''Because my previous abilities are feeling over used! ' ' Select a single ability usable a limited number of times per day, but not once a day. You gain 1 additional use of that ability. '''I want a bigger pool!: Mana: 3,500 '''POOL PARTY!! ' ' Select a single ability that grants you a pool of some sort (Ki pool, cuisine pool, arcane pool ect...). You gain an additional +2 points in that pool. This can be selected up to 5 times for each pool. '''I want more rounds!!: Mana: 4,000 '''For those of you with the fortitude to go all night and all day! ' ' Select a single ability that allows you so many rounds of use per day. You gain +3 additional rounds of that ability. This can be selected up to 5 times for each ability. '''I want to be better for longer!: Mana: 5,500 '''I can only do this ONCE! So don't look away! ' ' Select a single ability usable once per day. You can use this ability one additional time per day. You can select this ability once for every ability usable once per day that you possess. '''I want more Item Slots!: Mana: 6500 '''So I can wear more things Select a single item slot. You gain an additional item slot of that type. You can wear multiple items of that type but their effects do not stack. If they have different effects these effects can both work. You cannot select Armor, Emblem, or Muscle with this. This can be selected up to 2 times for each item slot. '''I want more techniques!: Mana: 3,000 '''Look back 3 times, Pelvic thrust! Stop on your right foot, don't forget it! TECHNIQUE! TECHNIQUE! You gain 1 additional technique slot. You can select this ability a maximum of 5 times. '''I want more spells!: Mana: 1,000 '''Be the spelling A, not the spelling B! You gain 1 additional spell slot of a single level that you can cast. You can select this ability a maximum of 5 times for each spell slot. '''I want more feats!: Mana: 3,500 '''If you have a feat fetish, this is the bill for you~ You gain 1 feat that you qualify for. This can be selected only once. '''I want to use my abilities more!: Mana: 2500 '''So I can show off 25% more! ' ''' Select a single ability usable a number of times per day equal to 3+ an ability modifier. You gain 3 additional uses per day of that ability. This can be selected up to 5 times for each ability. '''I want another Evility!: Mana: 3,500 '''For those who want to wear yet another badge of evil! You gain 1 additional Evility slot. This can be used to equip any evility you possess. This can be selected only once.